Happy Ending
by roseygirl1987
Summary: The Cullens move to a little town of forks where Bella meets Edward. The two end up with a very romantic relationship, but will some unexpected news tear them apart or bring them closer together?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own these characters, and that this story was written out of fun and relaxation. **

Prologue

"Why did he leave?" I said to Alice,

She just looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. Neither one of us knew why he reacted the way he did to my, what I thought was amazing news.

Alice sat beside me in bed consoling me while I was thinking about what could have made Edward storm out of the room the way he did. Thoughts kept circulating in my mind, _Does he not want this, does he not want me, did I do something wrong? _I didn't know the answer to any of these questions but I was determined to figure them out.

Alice starting talking about random things, shopping, cars, and recent movies that had been released, but I was zoned out and in my own world.

"Bella! BELLA!" Alice shouted at me,

"Huh, what? I replied

"Were you listening to me?"

"Oh sorry I was thinking, trying to figure out my next move." I wasn't quite sure what my next move was going to be but I knew I needed one.

"Your next move needs to be taking it easy Bella"

How could I take it easy when the man I love the one that makes my world bright and keeps me moving and living for another day with him, left?

I had to find him, I had to get answers and then I had to figure out what I was going to do next.


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own these characters, and that this story was written out of fun and relaxation. **

The Meeting

I awoke early this morning I guess because I was nervous, my first day as a senior. At least I knew all my friends would be there: Jacob, Leah, Seth, Jessica, Tyler, and everyone else. I got my shower and then put on a green t-shirt with a peace sign on it, and an old pair of jeans. By the time I made it downstairs my dad had already left for work which was usually normal during the week, he was always gone before I got up and home after I was in bed. I got into my car which I absolutely love because it is a blue Chevy Cobalt.

Once I arrived at school of course my best friend Jacob Black was standing in my parking spot awaiting my arrival, like always.

"Hey Bella, took you long enough to get here, I thought you might not be coming."

"Nah I was just running late do you think I would miss a day of seeing you Jacob" We both laughed at my reply

We walked shoulder to shoulder on the way to our homeroom which luckily we have managed to have together every year. Something or rather someone caught my sight on my way down the hall, there were three, what looked to be new kids standing at the front desk gathering papers, but it was only one that I found interesting and he was tall with wild bronze hair and a very cute butt I might add.

"Bella snap out of it we're going to be late to homeroom" Jacob said while pushing me down the hall

"What was that all about? I thought you were going to fall over" Jacob always knew things before I did.

"Did you see those new kids in the front office?"

"No I must not have been paying attention, but you seem to have noticed them, what's wrong with you? You're acting weird."

I sighed and looked around to make sure no one was listening to us, "I don't know but I just felt this weird connection or feeling towards one of them." After I said that realized how crazy it sounded. "Never mind we better pay atten…"

Just as I was trying to finish my sentence two of the new kids walked through the door.

"Class, I would like to introduce two new students, Edward Cullen, and Jasper Hale."

All I could think was _don't pass out, don't pass out._ There he was Edward Cullen the one I felt this str_ange att_racti_on t_o. What was I going to do? Oh no he is walking right toward me, what do I say? Then as I began to freak out he walked right past me and took a seat in the back of the room with the other new student Jasper.

How stupid could I be to think that he felt the same strange attraction I did, I am seriously losing it.

When the day was over I walked out to the parking lot and waited for Jacob to meet me we had made plans to go grab something to eat, but as I waited for Jacob I saw him, Edward Cullen walk out of the school doors and to a Red Dodge Charger, _wow_, was all I could think so not only a hot guy, but a hot guy in a hot car.

Just as I was about to walk over and talk to him Jacob jumped behind me and about scared me to death.

"Bella, you ready to go eat?" Jacob said.

"Yeah let's go, I'm hungry."


	3. The Blackout

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own these characters, and that this story was written out of fun and relaxation. **

The Blackout

After dinner with Jacob I drove home to get supper going for my dad, and start on some homework. As I was driving down my road I noticed a moving truck a couple houses down from mine. How could I not have noticed that this morning? Then that's when I saw it the hot car that had the hot guy in it. Oh my god, he moved in down the street from me. I ran inside and threw together a batch of cookies and once they were done I walked down the road to the house. I knocked on the door, I was so nervous why was I here I was being silly. Then as I turned around to walk away the door opened.

"Hello, I am Esme, and you are? This beautiful woman with a smile that could light up a room said.

"Oh, hi I am Bella Swan I live right down the road, I...uh…baked some cookies and thought I would introduce myself." Could I have sounded any more nervous?

"Oh how nice why don't you come in and meet my family, please pardon the mess we haven't gotten things put away yet." She led the way into the house.

As soon as we walked in I gasped for air, the furniture was amazing, and I felt like I was inside a castle from the fairy tales from my childhood. Then as she led me to the kitchen I noticed a group of people, my first thought was wow they are friendly with their movers, but then she introduced them all.

"Bella I would like to introduce you to my husband Carlisle, and our children: Rosalie and her husband Emmett, Alice and her fiancé Jasper… Where's Edward?" then just as she said that we heard footstep coming towards us."Oh Here he is and this is Edward."

It was then that I felt light headed and asked if I could sit down. The next thing I knew I was opening my eyes and all I could see were people standing around me and felt the floor was underneath me.  
"Oh I am so sorry I don't know what happened" I said trying to play it off.

"Are you ok, do you need some water or something?" The nice gentleman that I knew from school as Jasper offered me.

"No thank you I think I am ok, I think I just got a little overwhelmed." It was then that I noticed Edward standing against the counter with a smile on his face he looked like he was trying to hold back a chuckle.

They helped me up and walked me into the living room to the couch. They excused themselves to do separate things everyone that is except the one person I was really here for.

"Are you sure you're ok Ms. Swan?" His voice was like sun on a rainy day.

"Oh yeah I am fine, and call me Bella please." I didn't know what to say next, I didn't want the wrong thing to come out and then have me sounding like a psycho.

"Why don't I give you a ride home, _Bella?" _The way he said my name about made me pass out again. There he stood with a smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Thanks, but I only live a few houses down, but I wouldn't mind some company for the walk." Did I really just say that?

"Sounds like fun" Edward said then he told his family that we were leaving and he walked me out the door.

We didn't say much on the way to my house. When we arrived at my door I asked him in and luckily he accepted. As we sat on the couch I tried thinking of something to say but I couldn't find words in the dreams I was having.

As I turned to him I could see the same nerves in his eyes that I knew I had in mine.

"So, Edward Where did you move here from?"

"We have lived in Washington our entire lives we just decided to relocate to a smaller town." He seemed like he really didn't want to talk about that so I changed the subject.

"Well you know that my father is the Chief of Police right?" Oh yeah Bella that's a statement to make someone stay.

"Yeah, I think that's pretty cool, well I think I better get back to help unpack the rest of our stuff. Can we finish our conversation tomorrow at dinner or something?"

I knew what my answer was but I couldn't get the words out so I just nodded and smiled. Of course he chuckled at me and then let himself out.

I knew at that moment that tonight was going to be a very long night.


	4. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own these characters, and that this story was written out of fun and relaxation. **

Dinner

School was very long the next day just like my night was, but I knew in the matter of 2 hours I would be having dinner with Edward.

"Hey Bella, Dinner tonight?" Jacob called at me from down the hall.

"Sorry I got plans can we make it tomorrow night?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask about the plans I had for tonight.

"Yeah sure no problem, Dad would probably be happy to have me home for dinner anyways." That was close, or that's what I thought. "Hey what are your plans anyways?" Dang I thought to myself.

"I am having dinner with Edward Cullen, the new guy that I told you about. "

"Yeah, Yeah I know who you're talking about" He had a strange expression on his face when he said that and I knew why, Jacob never wanted me to get hurt.

With that we went to our last class of the day, I had Chemistry and boy did it seem like hours and hours before the bell finally rang and I dashed out of the room and of course leave it to me, who did I smash into, Edward.

"Woe, you're in a hurry aren't you?" I could feel my cheeks blush bright pink but he just smiled as he spoke to me.

"No, I just… yes I was in a hurry." I knew I couldn't lie to him. "Sorry I didn't mean to run into you, I am just ready for school to be over."

His smile grew on his face, "Me too, you ready to go get some dinner and talk?"

I nodded yes and he walked with me out to my car, "I will come by and pick you up in about an hour ok Bella?

"Yes, that's fine, see you then."

I felt like I was doing 90 on the way home I needed to take a shower, get dressed, and put something together for my dad Charlie for when he gets home.

At 4:30 I sat in the living room waiting for the knock on the door, I was nervous and excited all at the same time. What if tonight went badly, how would I salvage the night? I turned on the television and scanned through the channels out of boredom. Finally 5:00 came around and he was thirty minutes late, all I could think about was he ditched me, he really didn't want to have dinner. Then just as I was about to head back upstairs there was a knocking at the door. I slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"I am so sorry I am late but I couldn't decide whether to buy Roses, or carnations, so I just bought both. Hope you don't mind." He looked so nice in his button up shirt and blazer; I was just in a t-shirt and jeans.

"No that's fine, thank you so much, uhm can you give me a second so I can go change? I feel under dressed." He laughed at my statement and nodded his head; I ran upstairs and tore apart my closest trying to find this beautiful blouse and skirt outfit my mother had bought me in Florida.

Finally I was ready and walked down the stairs. When I was near the bottom my eyes caught his, and the smile on his face went to shock and his face turned a little pale.

"Edward, are you ok?" I said worriedly.

"Oh, yeah I am fine. You look beautiful Bella." The color was finally coming back. He laced my arm through his and he escorted me out to his car. He was such a gentleman he opened my door and helped me into his car.

The drive to the restaurant was a short one, or so it seemed. It was actually about a 45 minute drive to Port Angeles. He brought me to a nice place called, Le Paris. He had confirmed reservations, and when he told the Host his name I thought to myself, _how did he get reservations so fast, we only decided to have dinner last night. _

He pulled out my chair for me and waited for me to sit before he did.

"This place is really nice Edward, how did you manage to get reservations so fast?"

"Well to be completely honest I placed them the first day I saw you, and I was just hoping you would accept a dinner invitation when I offered it." I felt my cheeks heat up again.

We ordered dinner and had wonderful conversations but it all seemed to end to soon when he finally pulled up to my door.

"Well Bella I had a wonderful night" I was sad to hear him say that because that meant it was at an end, but did it really have to be?

"Do you want to come in for a little while?" I crossed my fingers hoping his answer would be yes.

"I can't tonight, I have to finish unpacking, but maybe we can get together this weekend?" He saw the disappointment in my face and kissed me on the cheek. "I promise I will be right here tomorrow at Noon."

I smiled, he was everything that I always wanted, and he was absolutely perfect.

We said goodnight and he went home.


	5. The Magic Begins

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own these characters, and that this story was written out of fun and relaxation. **

The Magic Begins

As I awoke Saturday morning I couldn't help but smile and be cheery. My dreams had come true last night, and I wasn't about to let anything ruin my good mood. I headed down stairs to grab some breakfast before I got ready to see Edward again.

"Hey Bells." My dad said as he drank some coffee at the table.

"Oh, hey dad, how was work yesterday?"

"Boring, but good, and how was your night?" You could tell he was being parental and not interested, by the tone of his voice.

"It was great Dad, he was a perfect gentleman, even beyond what I expected, and probably you too. " I knew that made him feel better by the way he relaxed.

I told dad about my plans for the day, he was going fishing with some friends, so I headed upstairs to get ready. It was a warm day so I threw on some shorts, and a tank-top. I heard a knock at the door so I ran downstairs and the person on the other side was not whom I expected.

"Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry Bella but I had to talk to you, Edward doesn't know I am here, I needed to know something, I know that Edward really likes you and I need to know if you feel the same?"

"No worries Alice I really care about him, I wouldn't hurt him, can I ask you a question Alice about your family before you go?" I wasn't sure how she would respond the question I was about to ask her but she nodded yes so I asked.

"I don't understand your family, I know Rosalie and Emmett are married but what about you and Jasper I mean you're both seniors and your family just moved here."

"Well Bella, Jasper and I have dated for two years and last summer he proposed to me. Well when my family told me they were moving I said I didn't want to go I wanted to be with Jasper. Jasper god love him knew how much I loved my family so he became emancipated and moved with us."

All I could think was how romantic, but anyone who looked at the two of them could see how much they cared about one another. Alice then excused herself before her brother arrived and she was caught. I finished getting ready and then went to clean up the kitchen and wash some dishes. There was another knock at the door and I knew who this one was.

"Come in" I said. Then as I was washing a plate I felt his hands on my hips and he kissed my cheek. He then turned me around and pressed his smooth lips onto mine and I felt my body melt under his kiss.

"Ready to go beautiful?" I smile and he led me out to the car I tried getting him to tell me where he was taking me but he wouldn't say anything he just held my hand and drove.

When we arrive to our location I smiled with happiness we were at the beach. He helped me out of the car and we started walking down the beach. After about 5 minutes of walking he stopped and what I saw was so romantic. He had put together a beach picnic, with blanket and a guitar?

We sat down and ate and then he picked up the guitar, "Bella I put together a little song for you."

"**I was walking done the road, by myself all alone. That's when I saw you, standing there. You were beautiful; I had to talk to you. It was love the way you looked at me, it was love the smile upon your face, and it was love the redness in your cheeks. Love, Love, LOOOVVVVVEEEE,"**

I started crying at the sound of his voice, his voice was like angels. He put his guitar down and laid me on the blanket he began kissing up by my ear, and then he slowly started kissing his way down to my collar bone. I slowly slid my hand up his back and into his gorgeous brown hair. He slid his hands down my thighs as I let out a soft moan. He raised himself up and gave me a deep kiss; one that felt like he was saying I was his.

After our little session on the beach he drove me home and once we were at the door he turned to me and said, "Bella my family is having a cookout for the neighborhood tomorrow and we would love it if you and Charlie could come." Really that's what he said I was expecting something else.

"Yes of course Edward we will be there." I was slightly disappointed but what could I expect I have only known him for a few days.


	6. The Cookout

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own these characters, and that this story was written out of fun and relaxation. **

The Cookout

"Hey dad are you about ready to go?" I yelled at him up the stairs.

"Yeah Bells, be down in a minute why don't you go ahead, and I will be right behind you."

"Ok see you there."

By the time I made it to the Cullen's house there were already a lot of people there. I walked up the front steps but wasn't quite ready to go in yet. "Hey baby what are you doing out here?' I turned around to see Edward standing on the side of the porch.

"I was just thinking before I came in." I was nervous this was the first time since my fainting incident seeing his whole family.

"Come on I will walk in with you." Edward kissed my cheek and held my hand as we walked through the front door.

I thought I was about to fall over again because as soon as we walked in all I heard was "Hey Bella, HI, Hello, How are you?" Coming from everyone in his family.

"Hi everyone" I replied so I could reply to everyone at once.

Edward then walked me through the back doors where a bunch more people were drinking and eating food. I saw my dad in the back by Harry and Sue, and Billy. Just as I stepped off the last step I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey can I have a dance Bella?" It was Jacob, "long time no see girl'

"Sorry that's my fault but you just saw me two days ago on Friday." We laughed and he escorted me onto the dance floor and we decided to start the electric slide.

It was so funny sitting there watching everyone try to stay on the same step while some were going right others were going left, it was just a horrible mess.

"Can I have the next dance Ms. Swan?" Edward said.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, you may." He walked me into the center of the back yard and the song he had played me at the beach started playing on the stereo. I looked at him and he smiled. He had recorded his song for me and now we were dancing to it. While we danced everyone stared, he was so gently and smooth when he danced. My inability to dance didn't seem to matter with him leading the way.

When the song ended he kissed me hard and passionate as to let me know he wouldn't be far. I walked around and talked to some friends from school, Jessica was there with Tyler and Jacob was here with Leah, Seth looked all alone so I went to talk to him.

"Hey Seth, why are you by yourself where is your girlfriend at?"

"Oh she went to grab something to eat she will be back in a minute." He looked as though he wanted to say something else. "Hey Bella you look happy, happy suits you."

"Ahh thanks Seth, I am happy." Just then I felt his breath on the back of my neck and I turned around just in time to get swept away by not who I thought it was.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" He was twirling me around like I was a hoola-hoop.

"I am dancing with my brother's girl, probably not very well but oh well." We laughed. Finally the song ended. "Damn when I was finally getting the hang of it."

I went to go sit down when Edward walked up to me and asked me to go with him. He led me upstairs and to his room. His room was huge, had a nice King sized bed in it, a large television on the wall, a gigantic stereo system. He led me to the bed and pulled out a box, in this box was a bracelet that had mine and his name engraved on the inside and my birthstone lining the outside. I started to cry.

"Bella I thought you would like it."

"Oh Edward I do, but I do not deserve it."

"But you do." And with that I laid myself back on his bed, he started to slowly unbutton his shirt. I saw his hard etched abs as he peeled his shirt off. He lay beside me on the bed, tracing outlines on my breasts through my shirt. I then felt him slowly slid is hand under my shirt and around my back. I was so caught up in the mood that I had forgotten all about the 20-30 something people downstairs, which included his family and my dad.

Once he had my bra unsnapped he moved my hair from my face and started by kissing my forehead, then my cheeks, my nose, my chin, until he finally reach my mouth. The warmth from his lips and the kiss itself was enough to make me feel on cloud nine, but the real intensity didn't start until after the kiss. I slid my hand down his abdomen and reached his pants. As I tried to unbutton them I could feel him blowing in my ear, and whispering something, but I was too distracted to make out what he was saying. He finally helped himself out of his pants then whispered what he had said earlier into my ear.

"I love you Bella Swan!" I was startled by what he said. He said it again "I honestly and truly love you!"

I knew what I felt but could I really say it back. Yes "I love you too Edward"

With that all control let loose. He threw off his clothes, and I slide out of mine. He laid himself beside me running his hand up and down my body. I could feel his erection against my leg and finally I could no longer hold in the pleasure I wanted to feel. I rolled him to his back and as I climbed myself on top of him he placed his hand on my hips and began thrusting himself. I couldn't deny the fact that I knew this was wrong especially where we were, but I also couldn't deny the pleasure I felt from him.

As I felt his hands run up and down my breasts I threw my head back at the pleasure he was delivering. I heard him moan several times "Bella, God Bella!" That made me happy.

I felt him begin to go harder and faster as I prepared for a major orgasm. I arched my back and threw back my head and let out a scream that I tried to control. "OH GOD EDWARD!!" It was but two seconds later and he pushed one last time, and he too felt the release and pleasure I just had.

"Bella did you really mean what you said?"

I knew as to what he was referring. "Yes, Edward, I Love You!" He smiled to my reply.

"Well honey we better get dressed and go back to the party." I laughed and we began getting dressed. We headed back downstairs to the party; anyone who looked at us would be able to tell something happened because we both couldn't stop smiling.

"Where have you two been?" Esme asked.

"I know where they have been and what they have been doing. Go little brother!" Emmett replied.

I couldn't help myself I busted out laughing, soon after Edward joined. "HA, I knew it!" Emmett said amusingly.

We excused ourselves and went and sat on a bench in the far part of the yard. I laid my head on his shoulders and he had his arm wrapped around my back. We sat there until people started to leave.

Edward sat up, "Honey I think I better walk you home and then come back and help clean up."

"I can stay and help" I replied gladly to assist because I wasn't ready for tonight to end.

"If you want but you don't have to."

I knew I didn't have to but I wanted to. We cleaned up the back yard and were finally done around midnight. Edward offered to walk me home again but for some reason I wanted to walk home alone. I kissed him goodnight and left. I started skipping about one house away from Edwards; I needed to make sure I was far enough away so he couldn't see. When I walked into the door dad was asleep thank god, I headed upstairs took a shower and then headed to bed.

The next few weeks went smoothly I hung out with Jacob a couple days a week and the rest of the time I was with Edward. I was so happy.


	7. The News

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own these characters, and that this story was written out of fun and relaxation. **

The News

It's a Tuesday night and for the first night in a while I am spending it in and alone. It was only a few weeks ago when I had the best night of my life. I decided to stay home and watch a movie instead of going out. I have been feeling a little under the weather lately so that doesn't help anything either.

I put in a decent horror movie but as I was about to press play the phone rang.

"Hello Swan Residence."

"Hey Bella, It's Alice, do you mind if I come by?"

"No I don't mind I will see you in a few minutes. "

About five minutes later she arrived. "Come on in Alice."

"Thanks Bella, we need to talk." Oh no it wasn't usually a good thing when she said that. "Honey I brought something for you. Edward said you haven't been feeling good and I have been thinking."

She handed me the bag and I opened it. "Oh geez Alice I am not pregnant, I have the flu."

"Just take it and I will leave you alone."

So I stomped to the bathroom and peed on the damn little stick. I already knew the result. While I was waiting Alice came in the bathroom.

"Results yet?"

"NO! but I can already tell you the results." Just as I finished my sentence my little timer went off.

We both looked down and I was prepared to throw a HA right in her face but instead both of us gasp and then I started screaming.

"Alice, what am I going to do?"

"You will be fine, we are all here for you. You need to tell Edward."

With that said I picked up the phone and called Edward. He was worried when I told him I needed to talk to him but I told him I was ok and everything was fine. He told me he would be here in a few minutes. It was more like a minute. Alice and I were upstairs in my room when my dad sent Edward upstairs.

"Hey baby, what is it you need to tell me?"

I looked at Alice and she nodded, then I looked at Edward. "Edward……. We're pregnant."

.

.

.

.

"Excuse me I need to go." And that was that he ran out.

"Why did he leave?" I said to Alice,

She just looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. Neither one of us knew why he reacted the way he did to my, what I thought was amazing news.

Alice sat beside me in bed consoling me while I was thinking about what could have made Edward storm out of the room the way he did. Thoughts kept circulating in my mind, _Does he not want this, does he not want me, did I do something wrong? _I didn't know the answer to any of these questions but I was determined to figure them out.

Alice starting talking about random things, shopping, cars, and recent movies that had been released, but I was zoned out and in my own world.

"Bella! BELLA!" Alice shouted at me,

"Huh, what? I replied

"Were you listening to me?"

"Oh sorry I was thinking, trying to figure out my next move." I wasn't quite sure what my next move was going to be but I knew I needed one.

"Your next move needs to be taking it easy Bella"

How could I take it easy when the man I love the one that makes my world bright and keeps me moving and living for another day with him, left?

I had to find him, I had to get answers and then I had to figure out what I was going to do next.


	8. The Next Move

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own these characters, and that this story was written out of fun and relaxation. **

The Next Move

After sitting in my room crying for a few days with Alice always by my side I knew that it was time for me to get my pregnant ass out of bed and go find the love of my life and get the answers I deserved.

Alice decided to tag along on my search for Edward. Our first stop was of course their house. When we got to their house Emmett was leaving so we asked him where Edward was and he said he hadn't seen him in a few days and asked why.

"Emmett I am pregnant and when I told Edward he ran off." He had the look of shock on his face when I said that.

Then out of nowhere he yelled, "WOOHOO I am going to be an Uncle. Wait you don't know where he is?"

"No."

"Well I will drive around and look and if I find him I will send his stupid ass your way."

"Thanks Emmett" I yelled after him.

Alice and I walked and walked what seemed like hours searching any and every place we thought he might be and then I had an Idea.

"Alice can you drive me to the beach?"

"You want to go to the beach now?"

"Yes, but not for the reason your thinking." With that we loaded up into her car and headed to the beach.

As I was walking the beach I saw him sitting in the same spot we had our picnic. I slowed my walking to even slower than what I was so I could look and examine him. He was just sitting there rocking back and forth staring at the water.

"Edward?" I tried not to startle him for he seemed to be deeply zoned out.

"Huh, oh Bella, I didn't see you, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What in the hell was that the other night?" I had to take a breath before I continued, "I tell you great amazing news and you run off and disappear for days, without a damn phone call?"

"Stop Bella please, let me explain." I didn't say anything I wanted to hear what he had to say. "I ran off because I was scared, I don't know how to be a father, and I honestly didn't know how you felt, hell I thought you probably hated me."

"Hate you, are you kidding me Edward. I love you and I am excited and happy for this new journey. All I need to know is that you are here and you're not going anywhere." I awaited his response

"I am not going anywhere; I am so sorry I left and ran out on you like that." With that he threw his arms around me and hugged me I finally had to tell him I couldn't breathe to get him to let go. He walked with me back to the car. Everything was good again.


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own these characters, and that this story was written out of fun and relaxation. **

Epilogue

We set the wedding date for next spring, July to be exact; one month after the baby is due. I still can't believe that he chose me and how much he loves me. I had to start getting ready Alice was coming over to take me shopping for baby things, and house things. I love our house; it is right down the road from my dad and his family.

A few minutes after I get dressed Alice walked into my room.

"Hey soon to be sister in law, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me get my shoes."

As I slide into my shoes I knew that my life was headed towards my happy ending.


	10. Thank You

I want to thank anyone who reads my stories, I have been very stressed out lately and when a friend lead me to reading these stories I decided to try my hand at writing one and by doing so I found a release for stress. By writing these stories I have managed to minimize the stress I feel. I would be very thankful to anyone who would leave me a review or feedback telling me what you think, either good or bad. Thank you again and have a great day!


End file.
